Out of Your League
by B-Rated
Summary: Zukko's out of Sokka's league but since when has Sokka ever cared about that?


Hello and welcome to my first ever Avatar fic! I hope no fans stone me for what you are about to read.

Warning: Sokka is a uke- bottom, ahoy! Just because I feel Zuko's too… seme-y. :)

So enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One

Sokka grumbled under his breath as he walked away from the others. Toph was getting on his nerves and on top of that he was hungry. Hungry Sokka was not capable of staying around annoying little girls. So to the hunt he went. Even though it was nearly dark and he had tripped about five times over stupid roots.

Stupid trees, having stupid roots that liked to trip people. Stupid forest for having stupid trees that had stupid roots.

He could no longer hear the chatter of his friends but he didn't really care at that point. Sometimes being the oldest of the group had it's disadvantages, like the maturity level. Sure Katara liked pretending she was the oldest and Sokka was pretty immature but that wasn't the point. The point was kids got on his nerves.

He saw the soft glow of a fire and assumed he walked in a big circle. It wouldn't of surprised him. He was about to put his boomerang back and go closer announcing loudly that he had caught nothing when he heard something. Silence.

They never left the fire going before turning in to sleep so they had to be up still but there was no talking. Usually Aang had as much of a hard time shutting up as Sokka did. This wasn't their camp.

Sokka crouched down, holding his weapon tighter than he had a few moments ago. He slowly and quietly pulled a branch away from the shrub he was behind.

It took time for him to realize what he was seeing.

Zuko.

The teen sat there, eyes closed almost like he was meditating. He was alone. No guards, no uncle.

Sokka felt suddenly uneasy when gold eyes opened. He tensed and hoped to breath quietly. His breath stopped when the teen looked over in his direction. When he looked back at the fire, Sokka let go of a small sigh and started creeping back.

He wanted to get to his camp and tell them they had to get moving before psycho fire bending Avatar hunter found out they were within walking distance.

"What are you doing?"

Sokka all but yelped and jumped to his feet. He turned around holding his boomerang out. He looked back at the fire side- empty. Then back at Zuko now standing in front of him. How the heck did he move so quickly?

Zuko looked at the water tribe boy with an amused expression before catching his wrist and sliding his foot behind his legs. Sokka fell. Hard.

Zuko scoffed and stepped over him, "you're pathetic."

Ego deflated, Sokka got back up to make him eat his words but Zuko spun around in time to avoid the swing. He grabbed Sokka's arm and threw him into a tree. Harder.

Sokka's eyes opened and he found Zuko's face close to his. So very close. He didn't know why but something about that wasn't sitting right in his gut.

"You are loud and obvious. Even the stupidest of warriors can know when an opponent is out of their league," the fire bender shared.

Sokka glared, what more could he do?

"And I am out of your league," he smiled, "but I guess it's not your fault. No one ever taught you how to properly defend yourself." Zuko stepped back, letting more space between them before turning towards the fire and walking away.

Sokka was aggravated by that point. How dare he think him completely incapable. He was a warrior! He let out a cry and went towards him ready to strike again. He was going to pay. For everything.

His shout was cut off when an elbow connected to his stomach. Zuko grabbed his wrist again but in anticipation Sokka grabbed back and they both landed onto the forest floor.

Sokka was still winded from the hit but he at least was able to do something right. Oh… wait, this was bad.

Zuko pulled the boomerang from the water tribe teen and threw it so it stuck into a tree. "You are incredibly stupid aren't you," Zuko spat. "You think just because my back is to you that I'm not ready for you to attack?" He was so clearly angry now, "I've had enough of this! Twice I gave you the chance to go! Do you really just want to spend time with me that badly?" He smiled again.

Sokka didn't respond, instead concentrated on trying to wiggle out from under the other boy. All his wiggling only proved to be another bad idea.

"You were sneaking in the bushes, doing what-"

"Hunting," Sokka ground out.

"Catch anything?"

"Yeah, a fire bender."

"No, I believe I've caught you."

Sokka was the plan guy sure and sometimes his mouth kept running giving others the impression he was stupid. So he was the stupid plan guy. But he suddenly just became plain stupid. He leaned up against better judgment- or lack there of, wiggling makes fuzzy things happen to your brain- and connected them in a kiss.

Zuko's eyes went wide and he suddenly realized there in fact was something poking him in the thigh. He had gotten this boy hard and he was being so inexperienced about it. His tongue licking and licking at his lips trying to get in so badly.

Zuko smiled and grabbed his shoulders to force him into the dirt. Sokka fell back with a groan. Something caught up and he realized that was the most idiotic thing he could have done ever. He'd just signed his own death sentence.

Or maybe not… Lips were on his again, kissing him hard, keeping his head down. A tongue forced it's way into his mouth. Sokka could only fathom two words after that. So hot.

The kiss was wet and hot, tongue filled, messy and hot. So hot. The leg against his groin moved. Ooh, sweet deity- that was the most amazing thing in the world. Then it moved again and again. Sokka couldn't help the moans in his throat or his hips from moving back against it.

The friction was warm and addicting. He needed more, more, more and it showed in the way he kissed. Zuko shifted his leg away from the other boy despite the high pitched whine that begged him not to. He grinned and kissed his way to a tan neck.

He bit it, kissed it, bit it, licked it, bit it some more… Sokka moaned, only this time his sounds weren't muffled by another mouth. They were loud and even more needy than the-

Zuko groaned into his neck and Sokka gasped after hips rolled into his. Oh that was so much better than the leg!

Zuko trust against him again only harder this time and then he did it again and again. There was so much pressure, pleasure, grunts, groans, moans, biting, sucking, and warm hands were snaking into his shirt, and touching him, skin on skin, reaching his nipples, pinching them, rolling them. Oh gods, oh gods… Sokka's body jerked roughly up when Zuko pushed down.

Come on! Come on! COME ON! He chanted in his head- or out loud, he didn't know anymore. He was so close to the edge. Just one more thrust, just one more bite, just one more- just one… just-

Lips were on his again, covering a cry that Toph would've been able to hear with her feet. His body shook and arched, movement slowing, hips rolling until the last wave drew out the final speck of energy and Sokka fell back down to the forest floor.

He was out of breath worse now. Panting and feeling tingly all over the place. It passed though and he opened his eyes to look up and see Zuko still over him. The shadow of flames flickered across the fire bender's face.

"This doesn't change anything," Zuko told him with the same emotionless tone that was rough and quiet at the same time. Sokka was suddenly reminded just who he was with. Who he had just had- wait this didn't qualify as sex right?

Sokka nodded although his mind was still pretty much a haze so he wasn't sure what he had just agreed to.

Zuko got up and walked to the tree holding the boomerang. He pulled it free and handed it back to the boy still on the ground. "You might want to get back to camp before they worry," he advised.

Again Sokka nodded and took his weapon.

Zuko sighed and picked up a container of water before pouring it onto the fire. With a long hiss the flames died. "I'll keep moving so you don't have to," he stated.

Sokka let his eyes adjust to the sudden darkness. He made out the figure of Zuko gathering what little things he had. Sokka was hit with the sudden urge to kiss him one more time before he left but didn't know if the other boy would allow it so he started walking back to where he had came from.

When he reached the camp Aang was asleep beside the fire, Toph's rock tent wasn't too far away and he vaguely wondered if she had felt them. He shook the thought away and went for his and Katara's tent. Sleep would be greatly welcomed right now.


End file.
